pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara The New Beginning
Plot PriPara The New Beginning Episodes Aisa dream is to become a idol both in the real world and in pripara world like her best friend Reyna, she falls in love after see a show of the Kami Idol Nea. When she received her pri-ticket she runs to pripara to start her way as a idol, that she meet her fated prince, that reveals to her that she is searching the Lady of the rainbows,a legendary idol that can perform with the legendary White Heart Rainbow Coord, Aisa know have to objectives become a idol and the prism lady. Op: Starlight Runway, Crystallise ED: Idol Path* Stars In Bright, Love Iris, Summary One day Aisa is at her best friend house Reyna and sees at the PriPara TV one of the shows of the kami idol Nea, that's when she decides to become a idol like Nea and Reyna.When she enters at PriPara she encounters a mysterious boy that becomes her prince and she realise that Aisa need to become a Prism Lady. Characters AlaS Aisa Airisu - The Main Protagonist She wants to become a idol, her prefered brand is Rising Rainbow. She is a Lovely-type idol. Reyna Ōsei - Friend of Aisa, one of the main character, is a veteran idol, like Aisa is a big fan of Nea and wants to surpass her. Her preferred brand is Holic Trick. She is a cool-type idol. Saya Umasora - Her preferred brand is dreaming girl.She is a lovely-type idol. Nina Choyuki -''' Is the first antagonist of the series, she used to be Nea fan but she feel loneliness after she disappears, wishing to be like her she accept the help of a mysterious woman who give her the ability to use Nea image at PriPara. She pop-type idol and preferred brand is Kaijuu Monster.Is revealed that she is like meganee,but in girl version. China Yang Li - A new cool idol. She is the new transferred from China. Her parents runs a chinese restaurant called "Zoodiac Pastel". '''Mikane Kin (Pine) - A new idol pop idol. She is popular to be a "Fresh Idol" and because of her particular hair. Lorena Hoshika - she's a celeb idol, her my song is Burning Nights. Her mother is a director of a popular fashion magazine and her father is a stylist, she works as a model to her parents. Her prefered brand is Secondary Characters Yukihime Himawari - She consider herself as a rival of Aisa and Reyna. Her brand is Brilliant Prince. Subaru Minegai - A mysterious boy that appears sometimes at pripara, Aisa falls in love with him, he is searching for the Prism Lady. Nea: It's a Kami idol from PriPara, she is famous because she turned into Kami Idol at the age of 16 and use the Colorful Neo Universe Coord to create her Cyalume Space, but she disappeared after a concert. Her my songs are Valkyrie and Crystallise. Eternals They are top idols, they main objective is to become Kami Idols with the ladies coords. Her main song is Rosette ∞ Eternal Scene Kawata Hime - One of the idols of the Eternals, her main brand is Marionette Mu Hatsuka Juria - The leader of the Eternals, her main brand is Moonlight Rose Hanako Ami - One of the idols of Eternals, her main brand is Eternal Angelic Brands * Universe Star - A new celeb brand. * Kaijuu Monster - A new pop brand * Fashion Crusader - A new cool brand Song * Valkyrie * Inochi Page Trivia Gallery Category:User: NattySakura Category:Fanseries